fan_hoodiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Dörpp and Ärff
Dörpp and Ärff (pronounced "Durp" and "Erf", "e" as in "ten") are a pair of sentry robots from the Nullhood, built by Brogar to patrol his world for unwanted beings and entities. He built them at first as one robot, a winged hunchback monstrosity, out of experimentation (cobbled from the scrambled memories of an eaten robot inventor). However, though the robot was more soundly constructed than Tawggl Gardyn, Brogar's first built, it was unable to fly very well, if at all, even with the addition of spring-launchers, glidey-extenders, and even high-powered rocket-engines. Too many failed flying attempts left this robot busted beyond standard repair, so Brogar rebuilt it into two separate robots, each sharing half of its original brain. These new robots, Dörpp the strong and Ärff the gliding, proved far more stable, though much stupider, possibly due to brain damage suffered from one too many crash landings. Regardless, Dörpp and Ärff became Brogar's top hench-bots, mostly because Fat Brog took pity on his dumb robot creation(s). Dörpp and Ärff's relationship is like that of a boy and his dog, only it's also like a charger to a battery-powered tool, as Ärff latches onto Dörpp's back to rest and recharge, drawing from his power. Dörpp doesn't mind at all, as his power is usually very high, so much so that his head, eyes, and heart often glow like a lightbulb, though he can control his light to keep a low profile (though he cannot stop glowing completely). Regardless of power, Dörpp and Ärff are mentally dim bulbs, ill-fit for strategic fighting, only suitable as obedient mooks under Brogar's control. Abilities Dörpp and Ärff's usual modus operandi is to patrol the Nullhood on Brogar's command. To conserve their power, Brogar only lets them out when he suspects something fishy happening in his world, or if his new additions to it come with unforseen carry-ons. Once set off on patrol, Dörpp lumbers around the perimeter of the Nullhood, with Ärff clinging to his back and watching from behind. If either robot detects any foreign presence, Brogar can pick it up through his "DR.Pe-AR.Fe" tele-communicator, and make his decision from there. Should Brogar decide that the intruder is potentially hostile, he can command the two to attack and immobilize the intruder. Though neither robot is particularly deadly, they can work together to beat their prey to unconsciousness, submissive to either Brogar, Tawggl, or Bbinkerz, depending on Brog's mood. However, due to Dörpp and Ärff's low smarts, about a third of their reports are false positives, or simply things that look hostile to them that they haven't seen before (they don't get out much). Dörpp and Ärff are very easy to outfox, especially with clever trickery, but once they're sure they have an intruder in their sights, they'll remember it forever, especially if they're the tricking, cheeky type. Dörpp may not be a fast tracker, but Ärff is a fast glider, so it often flies out to hunt down the quick ones and catch them in an unrelenting pecking and scratching frenzy. Should Dörpp be lucky enough to catch an intruder undetected, he'll hold it with all his might, enough to nearly make it pass out. Regardless of strengths, Dörpp and Ärff have very little means of protection, and even their metal skin is susceptible to damage from "conventional" weaponry (swords, guns, arrows, energy bolts, etc.). Dörpp's status as a powerhouse makes him highly vulnerable to water damage, even more so than Tawggl and Bbinkerz (who work with water daily), and while he will not "die" from short-circuiting in water, he will end up in a terrible trance for an extended period of time, even after he's fully dried off. Without Dörpp, Ärff would grow confused and disoriented, eventually powering down forever without his master's power to sustain him. Without Ärff, Dörpp would go mad with grief and anguish, and try to beat himself senseless, leading to a self-induced "coma". Category:Robots Category:Genderless